The Unknown
by HerTormentedHeart
Summary: When a strange power level appeared on the radar, Batman sends Robin, Super Boy and Kid Flash to a local high school in Japan to investigate. None of them thought that this girl would be the source of this power, nor did they expect her to be so… wild.
1. Hot Asian Chicks

**When a strange power level appeared on the radar, Batman sends Robin, Super Boy and Kid Flash to a local high school in Japan to investigate. None of them thought that this girl would be the source of this power, nor did they expect her to be so… wild. **

**A/N: Hello! It's me again, and I know I shouldn't be starting a new story until I at least finish one of mine already started ones, but I just couldn't resist it! After hours of thoughts that were running through my mind for this new story I decided, what the hell another story wouldn't hurt. On another note there is no I repeat there is no relationship between Kid Flash and Artemis, the kiss at New Years was just a kiss, nothing more. **

**Also to avoid confusion here are the ages.**

**Kagome: 16**

**Wally: 16**

**Connor: appears 16**

**Dick: 14 **

**So here it is, **_**The Unknown.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Inuyasha. **

None of them really wanted to be there in Japan, to investigate the strange power level. Well mostly Conner didn't want to be there. Wally was just so ecstatic to be going to Japan, and catching the "Asian babe's" as he like to put it. Conner mentally rolled his eyes as he watched yet again as Wally drooled over yet another female walked by.

"What about her?" Wally asked once more, from his seat on the park bench his eyes following the young woman's back side the entire time. He heard a distinctive sigh coming from his friend.

"No." Conner firmly stated.

Wally frowned. "But why not?" He exclaimed, clearly not seeing why he wasn't allowed to go ask the girl out or at least talk to her.

"Our purpose here is to find the power source and investigate, not to pick up random woman from the streets. Besides we have to stay put and wait for Dick to get back with _your_food." Conner said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Why you got to be like that?" Wally asked.

"Like what?" Conner inquired raising a single eye brow as he eyed the red headed boy in front of him.

"Like this." The red head said spreading his arms out wide before continuing; "You're always so… so…" he trailed off trying to find the right words, that won't set his friend off. He frowned, his eye brows furrowed deep in thought.

"So antisocial?" asked a new voice.

"Yeah what he said." Wally exclaimed pointing a finger at the new comer, who looked to be a year or two younger than the others. His short black hair was hidden underneath a baseball cap, his dark cobalt eyes hiding underneath the cap, giving him a slight mysterious look. As he walked over to the two others with a small smirk on his face, and a small bag in his hand.

The tallest of the three merely crossed his arms over his broad chest and narrowed his eyes at the other two.

_This was going to be a long mission. _Was Conner's last thought as he turned around and walked away from the two.

As he walked away from the two, Wally and Dick both shared a knowing look. Before running up to their companion, right as he was turning the corner, out of the park.

Rounding the corner, both Wally and Dick stopped dead in their tracks, at what they had witnessed.

There was Conner, antisocial Conner, sprawled out on the sidewalk. With a very pretty Japanese girl with long raven colored hair straddling his waist, her palms resting on his chest.

Dicks only reaction was dropping the bag that held Wally's snacks. While Wally's was a bit more… verbal.

"Ooooohhhh, I see how it is. So your allow to pick up hot Asian chicks and I'm not!"


	2. Pink Haired Creature

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful, encouraging reviews! Here's the second chapter. Sorry for some of the mistakes you might find, didn't have a chance to review this before posting, I was to lazy... :3 **

**Enjoy!**

_Kagome's Thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Inuyasha **

Kagome didn't know what happened, one minute she was running for her life, the next she was straddling the waist of a foreigner. A _very_handsome foreigner might she add.

Kagome heard a groan from under her and was about get up and apologize when she heard what sounded like a whine coming from in front of her.

"Ooooohhhh, I see how it is. So your allow to pick up hot Asian chicks and I'm not!"

_What the hell..? _

Kagome froze, and whipped her head up, at the two new comers, she tilted her head as she studied them.

_Ooooo, two more cuties. _Kagome mentally gushed at the other two.

Kagome felt something shift underneath her, making her jump when she looked down and saw a rather flustered teenage boy underneath her.

"Sorry!" she apologized as she held her hand out to help the fallen guy up. She frowned slightly when he ignored her help and got up on his own. She shrugged to herself and started straightening her blue shorts and her bright pink loosely worn tank top, but froze when she heard someone roar her name.

Kagome slowly brought her head up, only to see a rather angry, no pissed off being in front of her. The male stood tall easily towering over all four of them, well mostly Kagome who was only a little bit pass five feet. The seething male stood about an inch or two above the man that Kagome knocked over. _Oh shit, someone looks angry._

Indeed the male did look angry, he looked more like and enraged wild animal ready to attack at any moment. He stood tall his shoulders, tense heaving up and down as he breathed rather loudly, his face was red with a twisted, feverish anger. His nose slightly pointed, he had a lean build, he wore a pair of dark washed jeans, and a plaid shirt, which fit him perfectly. He wore a gray beanie on his head hiding his… pink hair. He held an intense gave with Kagome, his golden amber colored eyes, gazed into her icy blue ones.

Standing straight, she stood tense, her gaze flickered over to the three boys then back to the seething person in front of her, she smirked. _Mind as well have a little bit of fun, before this animal kills me. _Kagome thought to herself with a mental eye roll. She almost giggled when he actually growled at her, like a creature. Kagome's smile broadens when she got an idea. _This… is going to be fun._

"SHHHHH! Nobody make any sudden movements, I have seen this type of creature before. I am going to try to communicate with it!" Kagome paused before licking her dry lips before continuing.

"Hellur, me name is Kagomez wat is yourz?" Kagome asked, using horrible vocabulary as she attempted to "communicate" with the "creature" which only got the guy even more pissed off.

"Kagome, I am in no mood to play this game with you." The male growled.

"Eeeeepppp! It knows my name!"

"That's it, I'm going to kill you." He stated as he took a threatening step towards her. The three boys that stood behind Kagome tensed, ready to attack if needed.

"W-why would you do that?" Kagome asked, taking a small step backwards when she sensed the seriousness in his voice.

"Why would I… why would I- are you seriously asking me that freaking question!" he roared, before he ripped off his beanie, leaving his hot pink hair slightly tousled. Kagome bit back a giggle.

"You. Dyed. My. Freaking. Hair. HOT PINK~~!" he yelled pointing to his disheveled head.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did do that did I?" Kagome said tugging at the collar of her shirt.

"Yeah, you did." The man said nodding his head, clearly not amused.

"Who is that?" Wally asked pointing his finger at him.

Kagome jumped slightly, forgetting that she had an audience. Kagome smiled, _Well… since I have an audience I mind as well entertain them. _

"That is a Sesshomaru, a very dangerous and scary animal, when provoked. But everything is going to be okay, like I had said I have come across this type of creature before, just follow my lead and you will survive." Kagome said in a dead serious tone.

They all heard a distinctive growl coming from the man, causing Kagome to jump at the sudden sound. "Ka-go-me…" he growled out the syllables of her name in a warning tone.

"H-hai?" she asked hesitantly.

"Run." Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"Run." He started before he took off in a sprint towards her, in which she darted across the busy street a car almost hitting her in the process.

"That… that was weird." commented Conner. Dick nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey! I didn't even get her number." pouted Wally.

Both Dick and Conner shook their heads at their friend's actions before they continued to walk away from the still pouting Wally.

What a day it was.


	3. School?

Conner has never really been to school. He has been to a high school for about a week but was pulled out because of his temper problems. Personally Conner never really did care for school. After all he already did know what he needed to know to survive in the world.

So I guess you really couldn't blame Conner when he questioned on having to go to school..

"School..?" Conner asked again.

"Yeah."

"Why do _I_ have to go to school?" Conner frowned.

"Don't know, but Batman said you have to." Wally shrugged as he took a bite off his granola bar.

"Do you remember, what happened the last time I went to a school?"

"Yeah."

"Then do tell why Batman would make such a decision." Conner asked exhausted, rubbing his temples as he felt a head ache coming.

"Well…" Wally drawled out, "Since this is our mission as in Robin, Superboy, and the great Kid Flash, we would have to be in contact with each other 24/7 right? Plus didn't Batman track that weird power from that high school?"

Conner nodded.

"Seeeee, that's why you have to go to school! But everything is going a to OK, 'cause I got your back man. You can be like my wing man! We could pick up chicks together!" Wally said as he got up from his seat on the couch and walked over towards Conner and wrapped and arm around his neck in an friendly manner, as they casually walked over to the door of their newly furnished house Batman so kindly gave to them.

"Now, let's go get you some new clothes. Can't have a stud like you wearing those clothes while we pick up those ladies." Wally said referring to jeans and his signature superman logo on his black shirt.

"You wanna come Dick?" Wally asked as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Sure." Grabbing his jacket on the chair, Dick followed the two out of the house and into the car where they drove to the mall.

* * *

**A/N: I know stupid chapter… oh well, next one will be more entertaining, and it'll answer some of the questions about Sesshomaru…**

**Review?**


	4. Stalkers

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the lateness!**

**Japanese Words that are needed to know:**

**Nani- What**

**Gomen- Sorry**

_Kagome's Thoughts_

'_Other people thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.**

Kagome sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Her "friends" were yet again pestering her about getting a new boyfriend, all Kagome really wanted to do was to pull her hair out.

"-but Hojo is soooo cute around you!" Eri gushed, as they sat at the food court.

"Really? You really believe that Hojo, my stalker Hojo is cute? If you think he's so cute why don't you go out with him Eri? 'Cause I'm done with him." Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms, and looked away in an defiant way. Making it clear that she was not going out with Hojo. Ever.

"Geez Kagome sorry, didn't mean to imply anything. It's just every since Inuyasha and you um… separated, you've just been so anti-guy. We were just trying to help." Eri said a bit shock at her friend's reaction. Both Yuka and Ayumi nodded their head in agreement.

"Yeah Kagome, we were just trying to help." Ayumi commented, as she pushed the olives in her salad around with her fork, head bowed, feeling guilty for meddling in Kagome's love life again.

Kagome sighed as she look her friends in the eyes, "I know, you guys only want the best for me but, I just can't just forget Inuyasha he just died so suddenly." Kagome frowned her eyes dropped to the table._ I didn't even get a chance to say good bye. Damn you Naraku. _

Looking up Kagome gazed at her friends faces and seeing their worried looks she mustered up a bright smile, "It's alright you guys, I guess I just overreact didn't I?" she laughed a bit awkwardly, rubbing her neck feeling a bit embarrassed with her actions.

"Oh! Kagome before I forget.. Who was that oh so yummy guy chasing you last week? Ya know the one with the pink hair!" Yuka exclaimed clasping her hands together with hopeful eyes. Perhaps Kagome has moved on…

"Wait, what? You mean Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked a bit confused, taking a sip of her soda.

"Oooohhh he even has a name! Kagome has a new boy toy!" Ayumi chirped.

Kagome choked on her drink, "Nani!? Sesshomaru isn't my boy toy! Ewww." Her face horror-struck. _A relationship with Sesshomaru… ew. _

"Wait, you snagged a super cutie and didn't DTR? Hold on, ew? Why is he ew?" Yuka asked a bit confused Kagome didn't Define The Relationship, and called him "ew".

"Because Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother−"

"Woo-ho-ho Kagome keeping it in the family I see!" Eri exclaimed resting her chin on her knuckles as she smiled at the now blushing Kagome.

"WHAT~! NO! That's not it! Sesshomaru is like an older brother figure nothing more, nothing less." Kagome declared, yet again crossing her arms over her chest, nose stuck in the air, her cheeks still stained red from what her friend was implying. She looked over at her friends when they giggled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just attracted a crowd." Ayumi said as she pointed behind the raven haired girl.

Looking towards where they were point Kagome saw three familiar looking guys. She tilted her head to the side as she studied them with furrowed eyebrows as she thought, she knew she seen them before−

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed jumping up out of her chair, pointing her finger at them, "You're that dude I bumped into like a week ago." She said as she look at Conner feeling accomplished she remembered. Conner raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly realizing that she didn't give a proper apology, she blushed, "Gomen." Kagome said giving a small bow, out of respect. "I have not been watching were I was going and I apologize for knocking into you." She spoke quietly before slowly rising to meet the boys stunned eyes stare at her.

Not getting a reaction from them, other than a series of raised eyebrows she smiled broadly at them, "I hope you can accept my apology." She said rubbing the back of her neck as she smiled sheepishly at them.

Wally opened his mouth, about to comment when he was cut off by a masculine voice.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome frowned, knowing whose voice it belong to. Spinning one her heel, Kagome came face to face, or rather chest to face seeing at the male was really tall, compared to Kagome's 5'1" form.

Looking up to meet the persons face, she frowned when she met the eyes of _Mikito Ogawa. Great. _Kagome thought to herself, just another stalker. Only Mikito wasn't like an annoying love-struck kid like Hojo is. Oh no Mikito, is actually handsome, very handsome. Everything from his short black silk like hair, to his blue eyes that were just so deep they looked almost to be a violet, with really long eyelashes. His eyes could just make any girl melt if you were to meet their gaze. Kagome averted her eyes.

She couldn't help but blush when she gazed at his glistening muscles that seemed to pop from his black shirt he wore, he was tall and Kagome liked that, everything about this boy Kagome liked. His hair, his eyes, his oh so charming smile he seemed to present to Kagome every time they crossed paths. He has a tall lean build, which Kagome really like about a guy.

Correction, _almost_every thing about this boy Kagome likes. To be honest Kagome would be dating this guy if he wasn't such a jackass to people. Sure not everyone can be as good looking or rich as him, but that did not give him an excuse to discriminate others, or bully for that matter. And Kagome hates bullies. Therefore Kagome hates Mikito.

Nah, just kidding Mikito is a really fun guy to be around when he isn't influenced by his other friends. Kagome doesn't date followers. Anyway back to the story.

"Mikito-kun! So nice to see you again." Kagome said with false eagerness.

"Likewise Kagome. Hello Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi." Mikito said with another charming smile, the three girls swooned. Redirecting his gaze to Kagome, Mikito smirked when he noticed the three foreigners were gone _'About damn time' _He thought to himself.

"Aah, Kagome would you and your friends like to eat with mine?" He asked gesturing to the table that sat not too far from theirs with obnoxious teenage boys throwing French fries at each other. He grimaced, _'Those idiots!'_ he flashed Kagome his best smile, knowing she couldn't resist−

"No." Kagome said as she turned from him and went to pick up her shopping bags.

Wait what?

"No?" he asked not at all believing her.

"We'll love to!" Eri exclaimed, with a broad smile. Yuka and Ayumi each nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah-" Mikito started not at all wanting those three coming they were a bit annoying, but he wanted to be nice, "Sure!" he said with a strained smile.

"You guys can go, I have to get home. I promised Mama I'll be home early." Kagome easily lied.

"If that's the case I'll drive you home Kagome." Mikito offered.

"Nah, that's okay I'm content with taking the bus." She said as she finished grabbing her bags getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure?" Mikito asked as he frowned.

"Yep, but thanks for offering Mikito!" Kagome chirped as she turned and walked away from the four.

*Time skip*

Kagome sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. She decided not to take the bus, mostly because of the creepers on the bus. Kagome shudder remembering some of the lustful gazes she'll get from older men.

So she opted walking home. From the mall. Which just so happens to be 15 miles from her home. Smooth Kagome, smooth.

Her legs ached, she must've walked about 5 miles so far. It has been a few months since she had actually gotten much exercise. So she wasn't in the best of shape, as she was in her time traveling days. Plus it didn't help much when her shopping bags weighed like twenty pounds.

"Hey!"

Kagome jumped, nearly dropping her bags in the progress. She looked to her left, to see a black car slowly moving right beside her near the curb of the sidewalk. Kagome stopped, noticing who it was. _Oh! It's that ginger kid from the mall, and the dude that I ran into that day. Plus another face I do not recognize that much…_

Kagome frowned not at knowing what they wanted from her.

"Can I help you?"Kagome tentatively asked.

"Need a ride?" The ginger asked.

"Excuse me?"

"He said 'need a ride?'" snapped the guy in the back seat that she remembered as the guy she ran into.

"Um, no." Kagome said as she took a step back, "I've seen the movie Taken, so I know how this is going to end."

"What?" asked the younger of the two who sat, in the passenger seat.

"You know the movie Taken? With Liam Neeson, his daughter goes to France after graduation, but gets kidnapped by these French dudes and is put into human trafficking and all this other crap." Kagome said, she could've sworn she saw the ginger give her a sexy smirk.

"I can promise you we won't kidnap you." He said.

"That's what they all say…" Kagome said as went to walk off but froze in midstep.

"Higurashi-san!"

_Oh no._

Kagome slowly turned around and saw none other than Hojo down the street waving frantically at her trying to get her attention.

"On the other hand sure. A ride sounds great!" Kagome said as she hastily made her towards the car door.

"Where to?" the ginger smirked.

"Higurashi Shrine, it's about 10 miles north of here." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

**Alrighty then guys there's the next chapter in The Unknown! So what did you guys think? Did you like that it was longer than the others? Or do you guys like short chapters? If I post long chapters, it would take longer for me to get them posted, but if I post short chapters I could post them faster. Which do you prefer long or short chapters?**

**Next chapter will be the car ride! **


	5. Psycho manic ninja kid brother, Souta

_Thoughts_

Telepathic speaking:

_**Wally**_

_**Dick**_

'_**Conner'**_

* * *

Wally just couldn't stop grinning, he's just so damn happy. I mean who wouldn't be? When you got a hot Asian chick sitting in the back seat with you currently jamming to Maroon 5's, One More Night.

"Oh. My. Gosh I love this song!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah this song totally rocks." Wally nodded his head in agreement, as he turned his head to look over at the girl.

'_**Don't you dare try West.' **_

_**Whatever do you mean?**_

'_**You know exactly what I mean, you make me trade seats with you all so you can flirt with the human girl. Quit acting so childish.'**_

_**Hey! I can't help it this girl is just so dang**_

_**Hot? Yeah Wally we get it. **_Dick mentally rolled his eye at the two bickering fools. Although Wally is right this girl is rather good looking.

_**Dickey! My good old friend. **__**¿Cómo estas? How are you? Ha ha see I've been working on my Spanish~! So how was it?**_

_**How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me "Dickey" ! It's embarrassing! And Conner is right you are acting a bit childish, we are here on a mission after all. **_

Wally pouted, and looked out the window, _**fine…**_

"─try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself, I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. Eh, but baby there you go again, there you go again─"

Wally looked at the girl with a raised eye brow, _She really does like this song... _He shrugged, opening his mouth he sang along.

"─Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoooo. Yeah, and now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to yoooouu. So I cross my heart and hope to diiiieeee, that I only stay with you for one more niiigghttt, and I know I said it a million tiiimmes. But I'll only stay with you for one more niiigghttt, oh-oh-oohhh-ohohohoh─"

Conner turned off the radio.

"Heeeyyy! We were singing that!" Both, Wally and Kagome yelled.

"Your 'singing' was beginning to hurt my ears." Conner said gruffly.

Dick rolled his eyes, he was right. Only, it was more of Wally's singing then the girls. Dick chuckled when he realized something, they didn't even know her name. He turned in his seat to look at the raven haired girl with a small smirk on his face.

"What's your name?" he asked watching as she looked over at him with a startled look, she clearly did not expect him to speak to her.

"Oh!" she said with a small blush of embarrassment, she tugged at her hair out of habit. "Where are my manners, my name is Higurashi Kagome." She flashed him a bright smile.

Dick furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Birdcage?" He asked.

"Hai!" she nodded, "About time someone got my name meaning right." She gleamed at him.

Dick chuckle at her excitement, "People get your name meaning wrong?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah, they think it means bamboo sticks or something like that. When I was younger kids use to tease me because of my name because of the Kagome Kagome song." She huffed crossing her arms glaring out the window watching moving cars and passing people. "I loathe that song." She whispered. Her eyes served people as the car passed by, children laughing, couples holding hands, people walking pets. She frowned remembering the teasing she went through as a young child, most of the time she would've brushed off the mean comments, other times she couldn't. She remembered coming home crying because of the mean things the children would say to her. She frowned.

Uncrossing her arms, she blinked out the window, realizing that she was acting a bit childish. "So now that you guys know my name, it is only proper that I know yours." she asked casually, looking over at Dick.

"Well I'm Richard, but you can just call me Dick. That's Conner." He pointed towards the driver, who hned in response.

_He sounds and acts like Sesshomaru sometimes… _Kagome thought.

"And the love struck fool sitting beside you is Wa─"

"Why hello there gorgeous, I would like to introduce myself as Wally West." Wally interrupted Dick directing the raven haired beauty a sexy grin, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Well it is nice to meet you West-san." She giggled shaking his hand with an amused grin on her face. The gingers grin widened as he leaned closer towards her heart shaped face, slowly. Clearly with the intent of making a move on the girl.

"We're here." Conner grumbled as the car pulled to a stop in front of a large set of stairs, interrupting Wally's chance to make a move on the girl.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed pulling her hand away from Wally. She grabbed her bags and opened the car door. "Would you guys want to come in for tea or something? It's the least I can do." She asked as she got out of the car.

"No─"

"Yes." Wally quickly finished for Conner.

"Great! Just follow me." She exclaimed as she walked towards the steps, the three boys soon followed.

'_**Wally…'**_

_**What!? She's hot okay, plus maybe she can show us around Tokyo or something. **_

'_**Fine… but we're not staying long.'**_

'_**Fine!'**_

They finished climbing the impossibly long staircase, that seemed to reach the heavens. When they arrived Dick notice they were on what looked like to be a shrine grounds. He looked around observing the place with his cobalt eyes. The grounds look somewhat simple, with a shed off to the side, a large tree that looked really old with a small fence around it to keep visitors from touching the ancient looking tree. There was another shed, this one closer to the tree, the door slightly ajar with what Dick could make out as a... well? He shrugged looking around the grounds once more.

In the middle of all this resided a very new and cozy looking house, with from what Dick could perceive it was possibly remodel from the new paint job, and what looked like a new door and window sill. Surrounding all of this, trees, flowers and all the other wildlife you can see, completely different from the city life just at the foot of the steps.

"You live on a shrine?" He asked casually as he shoved his hands in his pants pocket as he followed her towards the home.

"Hai, Higurashi shrine has been in my family history for hundreds of years." She said proudly looking over at Dick flashing him a huge grin showing him her pearly white teeth. She opened the door to her home and walked in to the living room, and saw her kid brother and his friend playing XBOX 360.

"Hey Souta, Souta's friend." Souta paused his game and looked at Kagome. "Hey 'Gome." Kagome smiled at him.

"Just wait here while I go and put my bags in my room." She told the trio, nodding towards her bags, she walked up the steps.

"Dude, _that's_ your sister." Souta's friend asked looking at him with astonished browns eyes.

"Yeah." Souta shrugged his shoulders, "What about it?"

"Duuudddee, she is h-o-t hot! You should introduce us!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa! That's gross Kagome's not hot, and I'm not introducing you to her." Souta said making a face.

"Hey!" Wally said catching the attention of the two, he slowly walked over towards them. "That hot chick." He pointed towards the stairs, looking straight at Souta's friend. "Is mine." He pointed his thumb to his chest, "So hands off." He poked the shaking boy's forehead. "Got it?" the boy hurriedly nod his head. "Good." The ginger nodded crossing his arms over his chest with a victorious smirk.

"Hey! Hold the phone, my sister doesn't belong to anyone." Souta exclaimed jumping into protective brother mode. "Oh yeah?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah." Souta said as he jumped on the coffee table so he was now eye to eye with Wally.

"I may be a kid, but I got mad ninja skills." Souta said seriously as he crossed his arms glaring at Wally straight in the eye. "And I would not hesitate to unleash my awesome ninja skills on you if you touch my sis." He stated firmly.

"Is that so?" the ginger questioned.

"Yeah, pretty boy. Now keep your hands to yourself so I won't have beat your sorry as─"

"So who wants tea?" Kagome asked as she descended down the stairs. Souta quickly jumped off the coffee table, knowing his sister would freak if he caught him on the table. "You're saved this time ginger." He whispered as he and his friend walked up the stairs. Souta glaring at Wally all the while mouthing "I'm watching you."

"What's that about?" Kagome questioned looking up the stair at the still glaring Souta.

"Nothing." Wally said as he threw an arm around Kagome turning her back to the stairs, sticking his tongue out at Souta who narrowed his eyes into little slits, mouthing "Come at me bro." Souta just growled and flipped him the bird before disappearing into his room with his friend. Wally grinned, mentally keeping score of this little battle.

Wally: 1

Psycho manic "ninja" kid brother, Souta: 0

"So, where's the tea you promised us." He questioned.

* * *

**A/N: There's the chapter! Sorry for the delay… forgive me? PLAESE! **


	6. Battle of intense staring

**A/N: SORRY! Sorry for the longish wait! Since I live in PA I kind of got hit by Hurricane Sandy so I haven't had enough time to update. Please forgive me! My best wishes goes to others who were hit by Sandy, hope you made it out safely!**

**Also I didn't have some time to re-read and edit this so I apologize for the mistakes you may find. I also apologize if this chapter appears to be stupid and confusing, I was just in a HUGE rush to finish that I didn't really take my time, sorry. **

_Conner's thoughts_

'_other thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice**

* * *

Kagome watched with concern eyes as both Dick and Wally argued back and forth over which tea was the best. She turned towards Conner, whom watched the bickering fools with bored eyes as he took a sip of his green tea.

"Do they always do that?" She asked. Conner turned his attention to Kagome tilting his head not exactly understanding her question. "Do they always bicker like that?" She jerked her head across the counter towards the duo keeping eye contact with Conner. "Not always." He shrugged, looking away feeling a bit awkward at holding her gaze.

Hearing a giggle coming from the strange girl beside had him a bit off balance, there wasn't anything funny going on at the moment. Well if you don't count Dick having Wally a choke hold, trying to get him to reason that green tea is the best. She giggled once more, and this time Conner raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." She said as she politely hid this giggle behind her hand as she shook her head. "You are laughing, clearly something must be funny." He stated firmly. "Okay, okay you got me, there is something funny." She said as she smiled at him. Conner blinked looking at her expectedly waiting for her answer. Seconds passed as they continued to stare at one another. Kagome with a secretive smirk and Conner with a twitching eyebrow as he tried waiting patiently.

She continued to stare down the much taller boy, her smirk widen as she noticed his eyebrow twitching once more when she didn't speak. She watched as he shifted in his seat, clearly feeling uncomfortable with her intense stare. He seemed to realize what she was doing, because he seemed to return her stare with one of his own. And so the battle of intense staring is on.

Soon both Wally and Dick stopped their fighting when they realized their friend was having a stare down battle with the chick. Wally elbow Dick in the ribs, grasping the darker haired boys attention. "Hey, what do you think their doing?"

"Don't know. Stare down?" Dick shrugged. "Dude look at Kagome." Wally pointed at Kagome, her eyes seemed to widen somewhat, making her sapphire eyes to sparkle as the light hit them, her head tilted to the side, her rosy plump lips in a pout, giving her an unbelievable cute look.

"She looks soooo hot." The ginger said with a grin, Dick simply shrugged not making a comment. "What? No comment, not 'Yeah dude totally' no calling dibs?" He questioned the younger, whom shrugged yet again.

"Dear god, you… you don't think she's hot!" Wally pointed a accusing finger at the younger. _'Leave it to Wally to be dramatic …' _Dick thought shaking his head at his over dramatic friend. That was all Wally needed, he launched himself at Dick tackling the boy on the ground as they began to wrestle yet again.

Kagome looked away from Conner's intense gaze with yet another giggle. Conner frowned he looked at the girl with raven hair and demanded she tell him what is so funny. "Do you really want me to tell you?" She asked tilting her head as she looked up at the taller person.

He nodded.

"Do you really, really want me to tell you?"

He nodded his head more eagerly, waiting a bit patiently for her to tell him.

"Are you sure? It's a secret a really, really big one! Are you good at keeping secrets?" she asked, and mentally laughed at the poor boy in front of her, he looked so eager to know her "secret" that she actually feels kind of bad for teasing the poor foreigner.

"Yes, I am sure that I can keep this secret."

"Okay, but are you sure you're sure? I mean it is a pretty intense secret only a selective few knows this secret, and I'm not too sure that you are sure that you're sure. Do you get what I mean? If you are absolutely sure you're sure then I guess I can tell you, but if you're not sure your sure then tell me now─"

"Girl! I can assure you that I am sure I'm sure that I can keep a secret." Conner said as he finally lost his patients.

Kagome giggled, he was very entertaining to watch and he would be especially surprise to know her secret.

"Okay, okay since you are so sure that you're sure come here."

Conner moved closer slowly so their faces were merely inches apart, Kagome shook her head indicating that he need to come closer, he complied moving closer so their nose nearly touched. Kagome moved her face to the side of his so they were now cheek to cheek, she whispered something in his ear, and leaned back biting her lower lip waiting for his reaction.

Conner eyes widen at what she had whispered to him, it was impossible. There was no way that she knew _that. _She must be lying, or she could be working with some unknown enemy. With that thought in his mind he turned narrowed eyes to the girl. "I do not know what you are talking about." He declared, trying to play innocent acting as if he has no idea what she is talking about.

"Yes you do, I can I saw the look in your eyes, and now you are even more guarded than before." She said with hidden mirth, she was beyond doubt entertained right now.

Conner tensed his muscles flexing as he was ready to attack if needed. "Explain now." He demanded.

"I can't right now, just come over later tonight say around midnight? Then I'll explain everything to you, come alone and don't bring your friends or tell them." She grabbed his cup and hers and carried on to the sink, Conner took this as his cue to leave. Grabbing the oblivious still wrestling boys by the collars he dragged them towards the door.

"Hey! What the… what are you doing Conner? Wait we can't leave, let me go~!" Wally demanded as he dragged his heels into the ground hopping Conner would let go, "Kagome my love! Help meeee~~!" he exclaimed holding his arms out towards her. Kagome giggled and waved at the descending trio from her home.

He would comply for her orders for now, he did not sense no ill intent from her but if it came to it he would not hesitate to defend himself, he wanted to know how she knew that, she did look after all like and innocent civilian nothing more or less. Conner sighed and shook his head, _This is going to be an interesting mission. _Was his last thought, when he dragged the screaming ginger to the car.

"Kagoooomeeeee~~!" The ginger screeched, before Conner knocked him out.

"Troublesome." Dick said, before getting into the car.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay Kagome knows something that she isn't suppose to know… interesting. Can anyone guess what it is? Also who do you want Kagome to be paired with?**

**Review? **


	7. Story telling in Inuyasha's Forest Part1

**A/N: WARNING!: You have entered a chapter where everything is serious… you have been warned!**

* * *

She tapped her foot in irritation, from her spot on the shrine steps. She paused and tightly wrapped her thin jacket around her shoulders, shivering as she felt another cold breeze brush up against her. Checking the time on her pink wrist watch, she growled to herself when she read the time _12:20, why is he so late? Didn't he want to know why know his secret. Maybe he forgot where I lived? No, not someone like him, perhaps he just did not care to know why or how I know. No that's not it, he did seem curious enough, I think he'll come._ She paused her internal ranting when she felt the slightly familiar pulse of power that she sensed only hours earlier, she grinned when she noticed the silhouette of the person whom she was waiting for.

"Ah, Conner-san it is so good to see you. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." She laughed as she stood to her full height from her spot on the top of the stairs. Conner did not speak a word as he shove a hand in his coat pocket, he continued his walk up the stairs. Kagome sighed as she began to walk towards Conner meeting him at the half way point of the stairs. "You don't talk very much do you?" Conner did not say a thing as he and Kagome began walking up the stairs with him. "Okay… I'll take that as a yes."

When they reached the top of the steps Conner turned expectedly to Kagome, staring down at her. "What?" Kagome inquired, raising a single eyebrow at the staring boy. "I have done everything you asked, I came alone, did not tell my friends and I came on time. Now tell me how you know_that_."

"You aren't one to beat around the bush are you?" she asked sheepishly. When he did not reply, Kagome sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Okay I'll tell you what I know and I'll answer some questions you may have, but then you'll have to answer my questions. Okay?" She looked up at him waiting, Conner nodded "Alright."

"Great! Come on lets go for a walk around the shrine grounds." She didn't wait for him to reply, she began walking around small monuments, honoring ancient Japanese heroes from the area. Conner followed a step or two behind her, still vigilant to any attack she may bring.

"So I guess you are very curious as to how I know your secret." She started walking towards a path that leads towards the dense forest surrounding the shrine. "This forest to me and my family is known as 'Inuyasha's Forest'." She explained stepping off the path and walked out into the forest. Conner frowned not at all getting were she was coming from, "Why is it known as 'Inuyasha's Forest'?" he asked genuinely curious.

Kagome froze in mid-step before she continued walking into the forest. "Long ago in feudal era there's a legend of being who was half demon and half human, a hanyō by the name of Inuyasha who I guess you could say lived in this forest. It is said he was pinned to the Goshinboku or the God Tree by a Sacred Arrow, putting him in coma like state. He was pinned to the tree by his miko lover Lady Kikyo, when he attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls." She paused when they came upon a fallen log, she sat on it avoiding eye contact, Conner sat next to her intrigued by the tale. "What happened next?"

"Lady Kikyo died from her fatal wound she received, and requested that her body was cremated along with the jewel─"

"Why would she burn the jewel with her body?" Conner interrupted now fully engulfed in the tale. "The Shikon no tama is a very powerful jewel that was rumored to grant any wish good or bad. Just a single shard could increase ones power ten folds. Lady Kikyo burned the jewel with her body to prevent the jewel from falling into the hands from those who would abuse its powers."

"If they were lovers than why would she shoot him with a 'sacred arrow' and what's a 'miko'?" Conner questioned a bit eagerly.

"Do you want me to finish the story?" she giggled at his eagerness. "Sorry," he mumbled looking away from her feeling embarrassed. "A miko is a priestess with spiritual powers, they are sworn enemies to demons and hanyō's a like. With their spiritual powers they have the power to purify a demon or in some cases heal wounds, but that is only if they are strong enough." She cleared her throat before continuing, "An evil hanyō by the name of Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo, making Kikyo believe Inuyasha deceived her and vice versa, Inuyasha went into the village where the jewel was kept and stole it."

"So that must be when she pinned him to the tree." He finished for her.

"Yes," she confirmed. "About fifty years or so since Lady Kikyo's passing a young girl foreign to the lands came upon the pinned body of Inuyasha. She looked in awe at the boy with 'puppy ears' for she had never seen a demon or half demon at all. What the girl did not know was that a group of villagers were nearby watching her, and when the curious girl came near the sleeping hanyō to pet his ears the villagers attacked, shooting arrows which thankfully missed her and the sleeping boy. They captured the girl tied her up and took her to the high priestess Kaede." Her voice trailed off as she looked over at Conner to make sure he was still listening, only to see him staring intently down at her, she looked away feeling a small blush rising.

"What the girl did not know was she carried the shikon no tama inside of her and that a giant centipede demon by the name of Mistress Centipede was hunting her down in the search of the jewel─"

"Wait, I thought that Kikyo person burned the jewel with her body." Conner scrunched up his nose in thought _'It doesn't make any sense...' _he thought to himself. "Yes she did, if you let me continue I will explain it." She giggled at the taller boy beside her. "As I was saying a demon centipede was hunting the girl down in search of the jewel. On the girls second day at the village the centipede attacked the village destroying many of the villagers homes and killing a few men in its wake. The girl knew the centipede was looking for her, for she had encountered the demon on her journey towards the village. So the girl ran towards the forest of Inuyasha unknowingly towards the mysterious sleeping demon boy pinned to the tree, in an attempt to save the villagers from the demon." She paused wiping her sweaty palms on her pants, Conner took note on her nervousness with a raised eyebrow.

"When she reached the small clearing where the demon was pinned he mocked her calling her weak for not taking out the centipede, calling her the name of his dead lover Kikyo. The demon did not know at the time that his lover was dead nor did her know that he had slept for 50 years. The demon boy truly did believe the girl was his dead lover, she resembled Kikyo in her looks. Mistress Centipede soon found and lunged itself at the girl in an attempt to swallow her whole, the girl who panicked and held out her hand in a lame effort to protect herself. At that moment when the centipede was mere centimeter from eating her she blasted the demon with an unknown power she did not know she possessed.

The girl unknowingly walked closer towards the demon boy whom was still mocking her about not killing the demon. Mistress Centipede did not stop there she attacked the girl with her deadly claws when the girl was distracted. The demon hit her side where a huge gash formed, and out of her wound came a small jewel that glowed an eerie pink." Kagome paused and unknowingly brought her hand up to her side, which did not go unnoticed by Conner, he frowned, "The Shikon no tama?" he guessed.

"Yes, but the Centipede did not know that the jewel was now out of her, so the demon constricted its body around the girl and demon boy squeezing the girl to the point where she could not breathe. The girl felt conflicted, the villagers had found the girl in the forest and were trying to kill the demon from killing the foreign girl, the demon boy told the girl if she wanted to live she would have to pull out the arrow from his chest that pinned him to the tree. The girl who was too young to die pulled the arrow from his chest and the demon killed Mistress Centipede in one clean swipe from his deadly claws, saving the girl and the villagers." She finished her story and looked up at Conner whom watched her.

"That's the end of the story?" he asked unbelievably.

"Yes, the rest is lost in history. Though it is said the hanyō Inuyasha protected the village and its villagers from any demons that came to harm it." She said with a secret wistful smile, standing up Kagome began walking in the direction of the shrine, with Conner following closely. "That is quite a fairy tale." He commented watching Kagome as she stopped walking, turning to him with narrowed eyes, he raised an eyebrow.

"It is not a 'fairy tale'." She said mocking his voice, "You said it yourself it's a legend, so it is not real." He said watching as Kagome looked away from him, and then continued marching out of the forest. "Okay, so it's a legend," She shrugged before continuing, "But legends are based on facts." She looked at him over her shoulder.

Conner looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "They are?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah, come on let me show you something." Kagome walked faster out of the forest, practically jogging clearly eager to show Conner whatever it was. When they walked out of the Inuyasha's Forest she guided him towards the huge tree with the small ankle high fence that surrounded it. Upon reaching the tree, Conner frowned the leaves were turning brown and were falling, which was a bit abnormal, it is still summer, just a month or two until fall, and already these leaves were falling and turning brown. Conner looked around at the other trees and took note that not even their leaves were falling. Which was odd.

Stepping over the fence Kagome waved Conner over, "Come on Conner-san I got to show you this." She said with a brilliant smile on her face, sighing Conner walked nonchalantly up to where she was, stepping over the fence standing next to her. "Yes?" he asked.

Kagome grinned, "This is Goshinboku." She explained her hand resting on the bark of the tree, Conner's eyes widened when he realized what she was saying. "You mean the tree from the story?" he asked "Yes." She said with a sad smile.

"But how?" he asked not believing her, "Goshinboku is over a thousand years old, quite a remarkable accomplishment don't you think?" she said gently petting the bark of the tree, her stormy blue eyes clouded with sadness as if she was re-living something from the past. "Yes but why did you show me a tree?" he asked.

Slowly her hand reached up to a section of bark that was especially smooth, her fingers trailing over it and lingering on a small but relatively deep indention there. Conner followed with his eyes and watched as she gently stroked the gash in the tree, his eyes widedned when he got the secret message. "Is that…" Kagome nodded, "Like I said before Conner-san legends are based on facts."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty people, sorry if you hate the seriousness of this chapter… but part two will be posted on Monday next week! Just kidding, the next chapter may be posted next week or I might post it this week don't really know… I may not be able to post it next week because of my school work I got to do. So yeah… **

**This chapter is part one of a two part chapter thingy… :D !**

**Review?**


	8. Story telling in Inuyasha's Forest Part2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Happy Thanksgiving to any who celebrate it! Hope you like this chapter :D!**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.**

* * *

Conner blinked at her words, _"Like I said before Conner-san legends are based on facts" _he replayed her words in his mind, although her words may have seemed innocent enough he sensed a hidden meaning in it. To what she hinted at he did not know, but he will find out. There had to be a reason why she told him the Legend of Inuyasha's Forest, right? Maybe that was the key to how she knew his secret? Speaking of which, he had been at the shrine for probably an hour, and he did get his answers. That troubled him, maybe that was why she told him this outlandish story just to distract him from the secret.

Refocusing his attention to Kagome he noticed her still staring sadly at the gash in the tree. He frowned something was troubling his new found _frien-_ acquaintance and for some reason he did not like it, and whatever was troubling his acquaintance had something to do with this 'God Tree'. Clearing his throat, he broke Kagome's intensive concentration on the ancient tree, blinking up at him Kagome tilted her head skeptically. "I did come here for a reason." He reminded her, "Now, how did you know I am Kryptonian?" he questioned.

"Okay, I'll tell you but first I have a question. Tell me, why are you and your friends here in Japan?" she blinked cutely up at him. Conner stared at her, she already did know his secret of being a Kryptonian. Which she probably did figure out he was part of the justice league. Shrugging he had nothing to lose, "We are here on a mission," He said simply, Kagome blinked up at him in surprise, she did not expect him to answer her question. "A mission can you tell me what this mission is? Perhaps I could help."

Kagome turned away from him, and stepped over the small fence towards the bench that sat in front of the ancient tree. Sitting on the bench she gingerly patted the seat beside her, encouraging Conner to sit beside her. Stepping over the fence Conner sat besides her, unknowing sitting closer than needed be. Conner sigh and shifted in his seat before speaking, "About a month ago, my team erm… leader located this unknown power source right here in Tokyo, Japan. So he sent me and my friends here to investigate it," He said, staring at the mystifying tree in front that dare he say seemed… sad, he didn't notice the girl beside him tensing.

"Um... heh this 'power' you felt was it erm… around the end of July in mid afternoon," Kagome said uneasily, Conner turned to her in surprise before his eyes narrowed. "Yes but how did you─" Kagome promptly cut him off "And did this power level appear on your radar or whatever for oh let's say about an hour. Before it cut off just as suddenly as it appeared?" She asked shifting slightly in her seat starring at her feet a small blush rising on her cheeks.

"Wait how did you─ you mean that you," Conner looked at the girl beside with a raised eyebrow clearly surprised that she caused burst of power just a month ago. Kagome looked up at him biting her lip and slowly nodding her head. "Heh, surprise?" she squeaked. Conner shifted in his seat so he now was turned fully to her, "Explain, now." Conner just about commanded, oddly reminding Kagome of Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me?" Kagome blinked up at Conner not at all liking the fact that he commanded her to do something, "Explain what you were doing," Conner narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him, "I don't have to tell you anything," she said sticking her nose up in the air. Conner crossed his arms over his well muscled chest and gave Kagome his most heated glare he could possess.

Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her and saw the stare he was giving her, she felt uneasy. Kagome cringed away from him sensing the seriousness in his posture, "Okay I'll tell you! Geez just don't give that look, hell and I thought Sesshy's glare were scary." She mumbled the last part to herself. "Sesshy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just don't ask." She said shaking her head at him.

Kagome turned away from him and stare at the aching tree in front of her, Kagome felt her hear lurch out towards it. "You want to know what I was doing?" she asked softly still watching the tree in some kind of a trance. "Yes," he said. "You may have noticed that Goshinboku seems to be dying, compared to the other trees." She said as she got up from her seat on the bench, she walked over towards the tree and crouched in front of hit, resting her palm on the bark. Kagome leaned closer towards the tree and rested her forehead on the bark, she closed her eyes and took slow and even breaths, feeling at peace with the tree.

Conner watched the exchange in silent shock, there clearly has been a small history between the god tree and the school girl. Conner fell silent, afraid to speak and intrude on what looked like some kind of private time between the girl and tree. "Like I said before Goshinboku is over a thousand years old, you may not believe me but this tree isn't just some kind of tree." She said softly, Conner raised an eye brow beyond confused. "Like you know Goshinboku means god tree. People around the country, even people around the world come to my shrine specifically," she paused to lick her lips before continuing.

"They come to my shrine because it is believed that Goshinboku has special healing powers." She didn't say anything else, she waited for the small amount of information to sink into Conner, whose eyes widen. "Healing powers?" he asked uncertain, "Hai, remember in the legend how Kikyo-sama shot Inuyasha with the arrow? Well with the amount of power she put into the arrow that should've killed him, but since he was pinned to Goshinboku, he wasn't killed." She spoke softly that Conner had to lean forward in his seat just to listen. "Goshinboku healed him and put Inuyasha into an internal sleep." She finished.

"People come to my shrine, and pray for their love ones to heal. If they pray hard enough and if they truly believe in the power of Goshinboku will answer their prayers and heal the ones they prayed for," Kagome shed silent tears. Conner frowned he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "But that doesn't explain what you were doing." He spoke quietly. "I have special abilities… one is sensing auras, that is how I knew you were Kryptonian, another is healing. The day your team leader sensed my power was the day I was healing Goshinboku." She brought her free and up and leisurely wiped away her tears, this was the first time she spoke about her miko abilities to anyone outside of her family in sometime.

"You were healing the tree?" he asked unbelievable, Kagome nodded her head and lead back from the tree. "Yes let me demonstrate." She took deep breathes and brought her hand to the root that shown on the ground. For a moment nothing happened, then slowly Kagome's body began glowing a pinkish-purplish color. Conner watched astounded as Goshinboku's too slowly glowed the same color as Kagome, starting from the root she touched the glow of pink slowly moving up the trunk of the tree, and to the leaves until both Kagome and the tree were both glowing. Conner jumped slightly as he heard a slight beeping sound come from his pants pocket, Kagome stopped whatever she was doing when she heard the beeping to. Just as fast as the beeping started, it stopped. Kagome quickly stood up from her spot and stared curiously at the Kryptonian. "What was that?" she asked.

Conner reached into his pocket and pulled out his small hand held tracker Batman gave him and his two friends he sighed, "It's a tracker my leader gave me."

"And it tracks what exactly?" Kagome asked dreadfully.

"Your power…"

"Oh dear, are you the only one who has this tracker?" she asked hopefully.

"No, my teammates have one also."

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh." Kagome said as she began pacing back and forth. "So that means they probably heard that tracker thingy go off, which means they are probably are coming over here right now, now they're sure to know my secret." She began ranting, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she ran her hand through her hair, before she stopped her movements and turned a heated glare towards Conner.

"This is all your fault," she said marching up towards the much taller boy, probing him in the chest with a dainty finger. "Excuse me?" Conner raised a single eyebrow at the much smaller girl, whom was seething in anger. "You heard me mister, this is all your fault!" she exclaimed, probing him even harder, grabbing her wrist Conner stopped the girl from poking him even further. "Hey! Let go!" Kagome began yanking her arm away from Conner, wincing at his death grip he had. Conner realizing that he was hurting Kagome, let her go and turned away from the girl in shame.

Kagome pulled her arm towards herself, rubbing the sore spot on her wrist. "Geez, whatever I'm leaving. If your friends do show up just tell them whatever made that power escaped or something like that." Kagome mumbled, underneath her breath walking towards her home, she froze when she felt two more auras reaching the shrine.

"There you are Conner! Where have you been? Wait Kagome…?"

Kagome silently cursed the gods for her bad luck.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the rushed ending I actually woke up early today (7:00 a.m.) which is pretty early to me, anyway I finished the chapter this morning. So I hoped you liked it! If you didn't I'll understand I'm not too happy with this chapter either… :D**


	9. Men in tights?

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.**

* * *

Growing up Kagome read quite a lot of manga and American Comics. She adored reading American comics, the superheroes were just so cool, though she never really did not understand why the men wore tights, or why the two men in front of her that wore tights. Perhaps the American comic superheroes influenced Wally's and Dick's choice of attire?

Kagome had to stifle a giggle, when she saw the two American boys dressed in tights. Really, seeing the ever so flirtatious Wally in red tights was pretty funny. Kagome tilted her head studying his "tights" maybe they weren't tights after all… Kagome shrugged, only one way to find out.

"West-san, why are you wearing tights?" she questioned tilting her head innocently, her raven locks falling carelessly over her shoulder. Wally sputtered not really knowing how to respond to a question such as that, "They're not tights!" The ginger cried out.

Kagome giggled and walked over towards Wally she crouched in front of him, inspecting his red tights. She tilted her head, "But they look like tights," she ran a finger down his leg, absently feeling his muscle, "They feel like tights," she pinched his leg earning a small yelp from him she pulled the fabric, "And they are stretchy like tights," Kagome stood to her full height. "So they must be tights," she said with a small shrug.

Turning away, she walked away from a wide eyed flustered ginger, and two snickering dark haired boys. Kagome smiled to herself, perhaps that was a good enough distraction for her to get away without being antagonized with questions. Smirking with triumph, she continued her casual stroll towards her home_, It's so easy tricking these Americans._

"Hey, and where do you think you're going?" Wally asked as he materialized in front of her.

.

.

.

Maybe she wouldn't be making a clean getaway after all…

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, hopefully you all liked this chapter~! I know I do!**

**Review?**


	10. Wally has a fan girl?

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I have been getting PM's from some viewers wonder why the hell isn't Dick, isn't very um… much mention in the fanfic so far, and why he is so quite. The reson because of this is Dick is going to be a bit more mature and more like Batman serious… hope this helps to some of you! Don't worry I'll have more of Dick in the fanfic in the near future. **

_Thoughts_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.**

* * *

Kagome jumped back with a small squeal in surprise, "W-what the hell?" she asked not expecting Wally to just materialize in front of her like that. "Eh, guess you didn't expect that did you?" Wally asked sheepishly, Kagome shook her head slowly watching him cautiously. He felt a bit uneasy when Kagome's blue eyes widen and she got this weird grin on her face. "Wow your fast! Being fast so is that like your super power?" she asked very eager.

"Um... yeah?"

"Oh my gosh! That is sooo cool~!" Kagome praised, Wally could of sworn he saw stars in her eyes. Putting his fists on his hips, he puffed out his chest in male pride standing in his superhero stance, "Yup, my power is the coolest of the cool." He said smirking at Kagome when she squealed in excitement. "Really! That's soooo awesome what else can you do?" Kagome said latching onto his arm grinning like a idiot, _this guy has no idea…_ she thought to herself.

"Oh me, psh I can do lots of things!"

"Really!?" Kagome exclaimed leading the clueless ginger away from a confused looking Conner, and a apprehensive looking Dick. "Uh-huh!" Wally confirmed nodding his head up and down, "That's amazing! Can you show me?" Kagome asked eagerly, gripping Wally's arm strolling him towards her home. "Mmmhhh, I can't that's top secret." Wally said after he mauled it over in his head debating whether or not to show her, Kagome pouted "Okay but how fast can you run?" she asked genuinely curious, Wally smirked down at her, "Faster than the speed of light."

"Really?" Kagome brought, Wally nodded his head eagerly "Yup, I'm the fastest of the fast; no one and I mean no one could beat me! Not even lightning could beat me." Kagome rolled her eyes as Wally began bragging shrugging Kagome mind as well tell him what he wanted to hear, "That is so cool! You're so lucky I wish I could be like you!" Kagome cried out in fake anguish. "Shhh Kagome perhaps in the near future I could show how fast I could go." Wally whispered in her ear before pulling back wiggling his eye brows at her suggestively.

"West-san!" Kagome exclaimed slapping his arm playfully a blush marring her face, they both shared a laugh. When they neared her home Kagome quickly gave Wally a kiss on his cheek before making a mad dash towards the door. "Thanks for walking me to my house West-san see ya later!" She called out before slamming the door behind her. Wally grinned like an idiot a small blush rising on his cheeks he waved eagerly towards the house she had escaped to, "See you later Kago─ w-wait a minute! You tricked me!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the grammer/spelling mistakes or any other mistakes you may find I didn't really re-read or edit this… heh.**

**Review?**


	11. Not a Chapter a Authors Note, SORRY!

News!

Hello, sorry I haven't been able to update my story in a while. As I have mentioned before I am from Pennsylvania and since I am still in school I have my state Exams. About a 3 weeks ago I took said exams so that's one of the main reason as to why I didn't update. Another reason is that well, I have been a bit lazy I already do have the next chapter written on paper I just need to type it up, edit it, and then post it. So hopefully within the next month or so I'll have the next chapter posted!

Sorry for the trouble!

With love,

_HerTormentedHeart_


	12. Polka dot bra, and hello kitty panties

**A/N: Whoooopsss! Sorry about the super looong wait, what was it like 3 months? Two months? I don't know so here's the chapter, hopefully you guys like it! Sorry for the mistakes and stuff i didnt review this i really wanted to get this posted as soon as i finished this... **

_Thoughts_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice**_

* * *

Robin felt confuse, which is something that didn't happen often. Being the apprentice or sidekick of the famous Batman, Robin had hardly felt confuse. Maybe if he did not come alone to spy on the interesting teenage girl he wouldn't feel so confuse, he should've brought Kid Flash or Superboy at least. He silently watched the seemingly innocent teenage girl. He sat perched on a high tree branch hidden by the leaves of the very tall oak tree that was adjacent to her window. He tilted his head studying her actions nothing seemed amiss with the girl. She seemed normal enough, innocent really. She sat hunched over her desk doing what appears to be homework. Nothing looked wrong with the girl, she didn't look like a threat to him or his friends. But Robin knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

He leaned closer towards the window, grabbing onto the tree branch for support. He watched as the girl leaned back in her chair sighing in frustration. He raised an amused eye brow, when she picked up her text book, throwing it across the room. He smirked to himself, clearly entertained while he watched the girl pull her hair glaring at her homework.

The girl completely ignorant to the male watching, started to strip out of her school uniform, first by her shirt then her overly short skirt. Robins jaw dropped, completely surprise with the sudden change of events, he quickly adverted his eyes, but not before her caught a glimpse of Hello Kitty panties and pink and white polka-dot-bra. Robin gulped doing his best not to look in the window, _Resist all temptation, resist all temptation._ He mentally chanted himself. He stared at the freshly cut grass, a blush forming on his slightly tanned cheeks. He waited a few moments staring at the grass he could easily as the light from the girls' room seeped out the window, until the light was no longer there.

Taking that as a guess that she was dressed and already in bed, taking a glance towards the window his eyes easily adjusted to the darkness. He watched as she shuffled around a little bit, moving her arms and and her legs he felt his face darken with a red hue each movement she made before he turned away completely jumping through the trees towards the city, to his home. All the while he assessed the things he learned from the girl:

_The uniform she wore is extremely short_ (much to his delight though he would never fully admit that.)

_She liked the color pink_

_She was at least a 34B in bra size _

_And four… the most interesting of all… something I do not dare share with the others..._

.

.

.

.

_It would see the Higurashi girl preferred not to wear any clothes when she slept, not even undergarments… Interesting indeed…_ Robin thought with a hidden smirk.

* * *

**A/N:****Expect a new chapter within a month or two…**

**Review? **


	13. Sweat pants and Red bathing suit bottoms

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END PLEASE READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these fandom's *insert frowny face here***

* * *

All the schools should be like Tokyo High School. First, the girl's school uniforms had skirts that were_ super _short, and the school gym uniforms were just as alluring. It looked like each of them wore what looked like a red bathing suit bottoms, with white tightly fitting t-shirts.

Wally didn't understand how the high school guys couldn't even look away from them. If it weren't for Dick and Conner, Wally was for sure would have been to the office for "sexual" harassment. He grinned, now wanting to stay in the Japanese school system for educational reasons of course.

He couldn't say the same for the boy's uniforms. He tugged on the sleeves of his long gym shirt. Long sleeve shirts… and baggy sweat pants… yup nothing like the girl's uniforms. He grinned as a small group of girls walked passed him giggling.

Licking his lips Wally cleared his throat, "Why hello ladi_… _HEY!" Wally pouted as Conner grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, preventing him from walking to towards the ever so teasing girls who only giggled more.

"What do you think you were doing?" Conner asked half annoyed.

"I was only going to introduce myself…" he mumbled

"Stay. We must look for the Higurashi girl."

As if on cue Kagome walked out of the changing rooms followed by three other girls. Wally almost lost it there, if he thought his precious Kagome was enticing in her short shorts or those ever so short skirts then boy was he wrong! He mock fainted in Conner's arms fanning his self, "Is it me or did, it just get hot in here~" he sighed hearts popping out of his eyes.

Conner grunted and dropped Wally flat on his back. "Ouchy!" Wally pouted as he held his elbow close to him. Narrowing his eyes at the ever so dramatic ginger he questioned, "And why did Dick leave me hear with _you." _

"Because he wanted to check Kagome's room for any clues as to err… what she is." The ginger said as he stood. Nodding Conner glanced over towards their assignment, seeing as she was surrounded by the three girls who were all chattering looking excited, all except for her. She kept on rubbing her arms and looking over her shoulder like something was going to happen, or something was going to come.

Swiftly swiping dust off his shoulder Wally turned towards Conner, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a hot Asian chick to woo." Brushing past the stiffed clone Wally half jogged half walked towards the paranoid teenage girl

"Oh Kaggie-poo~" he called.

* * *

**A/N: Eyyyy I didn't update cause I was too lazy to write but I'm back! Oh and please excuse all mistakes, I didn't re-read this or review this... I'm not going to promise an exact update but don't expect one until summer. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter would include Robin in Kagome's room or Wally's smooth talking Kagome you pick! Comment which you want to come first! And what pairings do you want! I can't choose its hard so you guys pick!**

**Thanks to all the people who commented. I love when I get comments and I appreciate them very much. **

**Review? **


End file.
